Pamela Douglas
| }} /Gallery|Gallery}} }} Pamela "Pam" Douglas is a fictional character on The Bold and the Beautiful, portrayed by Alley Mills since 2006. Biography Pamela is the younger daughter of John and Ann Douglas and the sister of the late Stephanie Forrester. They were raised in a suburb of Chicago until Stephanie married Eric Forrester and moved to Los Angeles, rarely mentioning her sister and telling her everyone that her parents were dead. In reality, John had abused Stephanie as a child, which Ann had ignored. When Stephanie's controlling behavior got out hand, she sought therapy with Taylor Hayes, who suggested that Stephanie go to Chicago and confront Ann. With Eric at her side, Stephanie found Pam taking care of widowed Ann, who was still in denial. Mousy Pam finally spoke up and confirmed the abuse, admitting she was too scared as a child to help her older sister. Stephanie remained at odds with her family until Eric invited Pam and Ann to Los Angeles for Christmas. After Ann returned to Chicago, Pam stayed on in the Forrester guest house and took a shine to Eric, actively discouraging Jackie Marone's interest. But Pam, who had a long-held resentment about Stephanie living the high life while Pam was stuck caring for their mother, started showing signs of instability. When Pam went off her medication for bipolar disorder, Ann feared that Pam had shot Stephanie, although Storm Logan had pulled the trigger. Stephanie's marriage to Eric crumbled, and Eric moved on with Donna Logan. Pam trapped Donna in a tanning bed and turned Donna's hair and teeth green. Pam also replaced Eric's Viagra with sleeping pills. But Pam's pranks got more serious when Pam intimidated Donna with "Tiny", her giant Doberman, and threatened to kill Donna on several occasions. Eric and Stephanie blew off Donna's concerns about Pam. "Tiny" died after eating a lemon bar Donna threw to distract him. Finding out that the dog actually died from a reduced dose of heart medication did nothing to quell Pam's hatred of Donna. Pam who was psychotic with a bipolar, continually went insane on Donna because she wanted he sister and Eric to be together. Pam pranked Donna before Eric and Donna's marriage by turning streaks of her hair and teeth green and giving her a terrible tan line. Pam also threatened Donna with a loaded rifle and a fake gun that shot nnothing but had a piece of paper roll down saying Blam! During Donna and Eric's dating patterns Donna used to take out a jar of honey in a bear and call him honey bear, so Pam tied Donna up in a chair poured honey over her and let a wild grizzly bear come in and attack her, someone lured it out of the cabin. Pam also threatened Donna many of times with her wild attacking doberman named Tiny. Pam is known for making bake goods especially lemon bars. One time Tiny was barking at Donna so she fed him a bad lemon bar (which dog's can't handle?) and Donna killed him. Pam was so shocked and immediately blamed Donna. Donna stated Pam trained that dog to hate her. Once Donna and Pam got to go on Pam's favorite TV show The Price is Right, with Donna "Like A Dead Fish" as Pam said she was on the audition. The host picked Donna Forrester who was amazed. Pam was shocked. Donna won everything easily taking all the risks. Donna won a jar of honey in a bear, baking pans, lemon bar mix, and dog food. In the end it's revealed Pam got to keep the lemon bar mix and baking pans. Pam probably got the dog food too that was "Tiny's favorite". Pam also let the back door rise and Donna got locked into an exterminator's truck with possums and rats. Eric and Stephanie then kissed getting back together. Donna and Eric did get divorced and Donna's name returned to simply Donna Logan. After Donna and Eric were married, Eric had a heart attack in bed and slipped into a coma. Donna, who had been eyeing Owen Knight, was accused of spiking a bottle of gin. But Eric had actually fallen ill after Pam fed him a laced lemon bar, only hoping to weaken him and make him sexually undesirable to Donna so Eric would go back to Stephanie. Pam lured Donna to the Big Bear cabin, where she held Donna at gunpoint, doused her with honey, and let a bear in to attack her. Pam ran off after Owen saved Donna. Pam, Marcus, and Owen then teamed up to break up Rick and Steffy because they all cared for Steffy, and didn't like Rick. A crate arrived for Donna at Forrester Creations, but her son, Marcus Walton, opened it and was bitten by a snake. Soon after, Donna's mother, Beth Logan, was hit by a car. Pam returned and promised to kill Donna's family, and even Eric, if Donna didn't leave Eric. Donna complied, but confided in Owen, who told Eric and Stephanie. Together, they coaxed Pam out of hiding by lying that Ann was deathly ill. Stephanie gently got Pam to admit that she did everything to make up for not protecting Stephanie from their father. It was revealed that Pam had developed a mass of scar tissue on her brain after falling down the stairs running from her father as a girl. Donna scoffed that a tumor couldn't have made Pam violent, but after an operation, Pam had no memory of what she'd done, and tried to make amends with Donna before being transferred to a facility in Chicago. Pam returned for follow-ups in Los Angeles and was hired to design bikinis for Forrester's new surf line. But Pam was jailed on suspicion of blowing up Rick Forrester's car and setting fire to his house. (The real culprit was Thomas Forrester.) Pam's fascination with the game show The Price Is Right led her to make a clerical error on Ridge Forrester's marriage license, invalidating his marriage to Brooke Logan. Later, Pam and Donna ended up on The Price Is Right together and actually enjoyed themselves. But when Donna modeled the Royalty line's showstopper, Pam couldn't resist dumping gallons of honey on Donna. Pam left Forrester and joined Stephanie, who had defected to Jackie M Designs Jackie befriended Pam, who fit in with Jackie M's "band of misfits." Later, Pam supported Stephanie through a mini-stroke, and found brief fame co-hosting fashion talk show The Catwalk with Donna, amusing audiences with her "cat dance." Ann made a mysterious trip from Chicago and announced she was dying. Stephanie and Pam butted heads when Pam took Ann to a hospital against Ann's wishes, so the Douglas sisters snuck in and broke Ann out of her room. Pam and Ann had a chance to resolve their issues before Ann died peacefully at Paradise Cove. Pam returned to Forrester Creations with Stephanie and found an anti-Logan ally in Steffy Forrester. Together, they sabotaged Hope Logan's Hope For the Future showing, rigging the sign to read "HO" For the Future. Donna's father, Stephen Logan, blamed Stephanie for her inadvertent part in the drowning death of his wife, Beth Logan, so Stephen romanced and deflowered the naive Pam, convincing her to stop taking her bipolar medication. Stephanie objected to Pam dating Stephen and dragged Pam to the Big Bear cabin. Stephen arrived and put a gun in Pam's hand, reminding Pam how much she resented Stephanie. Pam nearly shot Stephanie, but backed off, apologizing to Stephen for trying to kill Donna at that very cabin and asking Stephanie what "those poor Logan girls" had ever done to deserve Stephanie's hatred. Stephanie got the gun from Pam and shot Stephen, who later insisted his feelings for Pam were real. Pam and Stephen were soon engaged, and even made wedding plans. Months later, Stephen inexplicably ditched Pam and ran off to Texas. Pam cited Stephanie's lack of support, but the same day, Pam surprised Jackie's son, Nick Marone, in the Jackie M steam room. With Jackie M in financial trouble, Jackie convinced Pam to steal Forrester designs, promising Nick would return the favor with romance. Nick grimaced at first, but developed a genuine bond with Pam. After the Forresters saw their designs on Jackie M's runway and blamed Beverly, a new intern, Pam wanted to turn herself in. Pam put itching powder in Donna's nightie when Nick showed an interest in Donna. Pam roped Nick into appearing on Let's Make A Deal, and when Donna saw them together on the show, she realized Pam had stolen the designs and went straight to Stephanie. Pam confessed and was fired from her receptionist job. But after Stephanie forgave Pam and rehired her at the same time Brooke hired Donna for the position, Pam and Donna were forced to share receptionist duties, and a desk. Pam was devastated when Stephanie, who had been battling lung cancer, received a terminal diagnosis. Stephanie tried to assure Pam by hinting that Pam would be taken care of, but when Pam asked for clarification, Stephanie only said, "you'll see." After Stephanie died, Pam felt she should return to Chicago, but Eric claimed her as family and asked her to stay in Los Angeles. Pam doted on Eric, and the two found they were both avoiding actively grieving Stephanie. Pam was somewhat amused to discover that Donna was also offering support to Eric. But Pam and Donna uncharacteristically found themselves on the same page when they were dubious about the attention Taylor was starting to show Eric. When Eric and Taylor officially got together, Pam stabbed a magazine photo of Taylor and confronted the duo in their bedroom brandishing a knife. Taylor screamed, but Pam laughed and showed her she was only holding up a spatula. Pam seemed to accept the relationship, but Eric and Taylor were concerned about Pam's bizarre behavior. Pam's duties at Forrester included maintaining the Forrester web site, and a search for young Caroline Spencer yielded a photo of Caroline caressing a porn star. Pam was taken aback when Caroline demanded that Pam "fix the Internet." Later, Pam carelessly blabbed to Lt. Baker about a car that had been towed for Brooke, who was trying to cover up a drunk driving accident involving Bill Spencer. Pam also blurted out to Taylor that Brooke was in conference with Lt. Baker, prompting Taylor to listen at the door and ultimately accuse Brooke of sleeping with Bill. Taylor (Brooke's enemy for breaking up her and Ridge) then snook into Dr. Caspary's files and at Brooke's birthday party, hosted by Katie Logan Spencer (Bill's wife and Brooke's youngest sister) at Bill and Katie's house and when Donna and Katie (Brooke's sisters) were admiring Brooke, Taylor blurted out that Brooke got pregnant with Bill and miscarried his baby. Katie asked Brooke and Brooke said nothing because she could never lie to her sister. Katie and Bill then got in a divorce. Pam befriended Rick's new girlfriend Maya Avant. At the series premier of Room 8, which Maya and Carter starred in Pam hugged Maya and had a huge tub of popcorn and said she had some lemon bars in her purse for when the lights dim. Rick was stuck in traffic and missed the premier. Rick was looking for Maya when Pam showed up babbling about the movie. Rick made a point he didn't care and asked where Maya was. Pam told him she left. Liam's newly discovered half-brother, Wyatt Fuller, alledgedly saved Forrester's jewels from burglars with help from a lethargic new security guard Charlie Webber who had no idea what was going on. Both of them got bravado from viewers. Eric hired Charlie to be the Forrester's new security guard. Charlie was able to bake brownies and had a love of baking and Pam and Charlie were instantly in love. They were in a relationship and Charlie was invited to the Forrester's Thanksgiving. Wyatt's mother, Quinn Fuller , overheard Liam ask Charlie about what really happened with the jewel heist. Charlie didn't know and promised he'd check the security tapes. in the security room, Quinn threatened Charlie that he could lose his job at Forrester and Pam might find out he's been lying after praising him. Charlie told Liam he didn't find anything on the security tapes. Quinn witnessed Liam ask Charlie again and Charlie told him he didn't see anything. Quinn decided to take Pam out to lunch and befriend her. The spent a day out as BFF's. At lunch, Quinn told Pam she doesn't have many friends and she thought Pam was a real person from the beginning. Quinn also told her there is something weighing her down. When they got back, Charlie asked her what she was doing with her. When he realized what Quinn was doing he told Pam he had to tell her something. Quinn stopped him and told Pam that when she said something was weighing her down, Wyatt stole the diamond. Pam asked Charlie to spare this one for their friendship and so he did. Once Quinn left the room, Pam told Charlie they're telling. Pam and Charlie told Liam and Liam met Hope and Wyatt on their camping vacation on Emerald Bay. Liam exposes Wyatt, causing Hope to almost break up with him. However, Wyatt begs for another chance both professionally and personally, which he ends up getting. He vows to Hope that he will do everything to prove that he is the one for her. He then tells Quinn about what happened and that he wants her to stop scheming because he doesn't want to blow the second chance he got from Hope. While talking with Pam, Quinn nicknamed Charlie "Upchuck" because of his woodchuck like appearance and name and rattled off that old woodchuck tongue twister. Alexandria Forrester, who disliked Wyatt and has major anger management issues asked Pam what that was about when Pam threatened Quinn about Wyatt. Aly, Pam, Charlie, and Aly's boyfriend, Oliver Jones, began going to medieval night together. Aly broke up with Oliver and was heartbroken because he started dating her just to keep his job. Pam was a little more understanding than Aly. Aly was still sad and unenjoying the show. Oliver snuck in because the show didn't have a yellow knight so Oliver put on the costume and went on the horse. He threw Aly a carnation and lifted up his helmet and they all realized he was Oliver. Oliver clumsily had to fight the other knight and fell down. Aly ran down and told the knight not to hurt him. They asked for the reason and Aly said love. Oliver and Aly remained together and the ghost of Darla gave Oliver a carnation to give to Aly. While Ivy was conversing with Liam in his beach house after Wyatt wanted to move in to Liam's with Hope, Pam and Charlie stopped by. Charlie showed Liam and Ivy footage of Quinn arriving in Paris, stealing a random person's scooter, and pushing Ivy Forrester into the Seine. Charlie also dug up Quinn's arrival records from customs. Liam thought this could change everything while Ivy was nervous about her relationship with Liam. Ivy stated she's happy for Liam if Hope makes him happy. Ivy compared her to Brooke again. Liam told Hope who didn't want to believe it. Liam showed Hope the evidence and Hope was confused. She took it out on Quinn when Quinn stated she has a problem with her not her marriage, anything could have delayed Liam. Would that make a difference?Liam tried to win back Hope but Hope couldn't because she's pregnant. Liam suggested to raise the baby as his own or tell everybody it's Liam's and marry him. Hope didn't want to be her mother. Hope returned to Wyatt but didn't tell him about the pregnancy because she didn't want him to think she's obligated. During a family gathering at The Forrester Mansion, Eric's brother from Australia, John Forrester, was busy storytelling and started flattering Pamela Douglas, much to the annoyance of her boyfriend, Charlie. John sets up a dog show for Pam to pick a new dog which she loved them all. Pam couldn't choose one though Pam, along with Charlie and Oliver, attended Aly's funeral after the night Aly tried to attack Steffy. Crimes Committed * Accused of shooting Stephanie Forrester 2007 * Trapped Donna Logan Forrester in tanning bed 2008 * Turned Donna's hair and teeth green 2008 * Switched Eric Forrester's Viagra with sleeping pills 2008 * Threatened to kill Donna Logan Forrester on several occasions 2008 * Poisoned Eric Forrester with a tainted lemon bar, triggering a heart attack and coma 2008 * Held Donna Logan Forrester at gunpoint 2008 * Doused her with honey to kill her in bear attack 2008 * Sent a snake to Donna Logan Forrester that bit Marcus Walton instead 2008 * Hit Beth Logan with her car 2008 * Threatened to kill Eric Forrester, and Donna Logan Forrester's family, if Donna didn't leave Eric 2008 * Jailed on suspicion of blowing up Rick Forrester's car and setting his house on fire 2009 * Dumped gallons of honey on Donna Logan Forrester during a Forrester fashion show 2009 * Had Donna Logan Forrester escorted from Forrester Creations in an exterminator truck 2010 * Rigged Hope Logan's fashion show marquee to read "HO" For The Future 2010 * Pulled a gun on Stephanie Forrester after Stephen Logan weaned her off her bipolar meds 2010 * Stole Forrester designs for Jackie M in exchange for romance with Nick Marone 2011 * Put itching powder in Donna Logan's nightie 2012 * Pretended to pull a knife on Eric Forrester and Taylor Hayes as a practical joke 2013 Hospitalizations and Maladies * Underwent brain surgery to remove scar tissue that was causing sociopathic behavior 2008 * On medication for bipolar disorder continuing Category:Douglas family Category:The Bold and the Beautiful characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters